Long Night of Solace  Reborn
by xBloodiedxSoulx
Summary: Rated T for language and small love scene. No sex, I promise. Jorge/Six. Mission: Long Night of Solace. One shot. Read and Review please!


**Long Night of Solace – Reborn**

By: xBloodiedxSoulx

**A/N: Okay. :3 So, I'm big into the Halo game series. ((Xbox 360 ftw!)) Anywho, onto the actual note. I have played the Campaign for Halo: Reach over and over. And I just can't bear to watch Jorge kill himself on the Covenant Super Carrier. It hurts. T3T**

**So, I wrote a little one shot for my female Spartan and Jorge. :D Now, I will tell you, I tried to keep Jorge in character. And in this mission, he shows the most compassion. So it fit perfect for me. And I did do well to stay with the actual story. There is a lot of exact dialog throughout this because I didn't want to mess everything else up.**

**And I went off of this while doing it on Legendary. Sooooo... Yeah. Take what you got. This took way too long because I kept pausing to type – and exaggerate – what I did. X3 What can I say? I like making things a little more interesting..!**

**But, I do hope you like it. And if you're a Jorge fan like me, this will make you smile at least.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo in any way. I only own my version of Noble Six and the actions between her and Jorge.**

**Also: Rated T for use of language and a small love scene. No sex, I promise. There isn't enough time in this mission... . -Cough cough- Another time – Another story. Maybe.**

**Mission:**

**-Destroy the Covenant Super Carrier**

"Noble Six, set down immediately on that Corvette's topside landing pad."

With a soft grunt, I pulled the Sabre's control stick and aimed for the landing pad of the Covenant Super Carrier, pressing control buttons around me to control our speed. Pulling back for a gentle landing, only a somewhat loud _thud_ as the Sabre touched down in the low-gravity area.

The top of the Sabre opened silently and myself and exited onto the Covenant ship. I held my assault rifle, Magnum strapped to my hip, ready for the fight to come. I didn't look much different than Carter, Jun, or any of the other Spartans- literally. My difference? I am a female. And all my comrades still believe I am a male. I wear the same armor as them, no distinctive female color. Just black on black. Easy enough to fool anyone. I've even been able to avoid long chats to keep from being recognized as a female.

My intentions remain to keep my gender a secret from my teammates until this is all over. I know they don't treat Kat any differently from the rest, but that still doesn't mean I want to be recognized as I am. I can leave that for a later day...

With a quick shake of my head, I looked up and saw a white Elite leap onto the landing pad. Ducking back a bit, I waited... I sprinted to his back and lunged, leaping onto his back and shoving my Combat Knife into the top of his head, immediately taking his shield down and killing him.

I floated gently back and landed silently. "Yeah! That's a Spartan for you!" I heard one of our army troopers comment. They obviously haven't been around Spartans much.

Giving a nod to him, I jumped, slowly descending into the space below. Where all hell would break loose. I landed in the center, finding four Elites waiting. My trigger finger pulled and I unloaded on one, bringing his shield down- then I leaped. His comrade seemed too slow to react, shooting his own in hope of hitting me. The other fell dead with a loud grunt.

"Good job killing one of your own." I remarked as the Elite growled in anger and began shooting Plasma shots. With a quick hand, I threw my fragmentation grenade and killed him with the explosion, also damaging his two other teammates.

They grew close to one another and I threw another – lucky for me – it killed them both. I landed and a message dispatched throughout the team was initiated.

"Holland to Savannah, enemy comm relay is now offline."

"Copy that. Halting counter-measures, diverting all power and personnel to weapons."

"Alright, Noble. Let's get that Slipspace bomb on board. Six, head for the hangar."

With my orders, I jumped down to the bottom level and met up with my comrades. Down the hall was an open space- of course filled with Covenant. I sprinted forward, meleeing the closest Grunt with my Assault Rifle with ease. I enjoyed how easily those were taken out. Continuing into the room, faced with more Grunts then I expected, and definitely more Elites than I wanted to see in one area.

Glaring through my visor, I ran, I shot, and I killed. All my shots and kills were muffled by the lack of air and gravity. Time seemed to drag on and on until finally, the last Elite was gone. My shields recharged slowly and I heard Jorge bark a command, "Six, go for those shield controls. I need in." I suddenly felt heavier as I ran up the ramp to find the button, seemed that the oxygen and gravity finally turned on.

I quickly found the activation button, pressing it. The large shield allowed Jorge to fly in his Pelican. After having landed, him and several army troopers emerged. "Powder keg is aboard, Colonel." Jorge stated, exiting while carrying his heavy machine gun as if it was nothing.

"Copy that. Six, get your fireteam to the bridge; the Corvette's refueling run with the Super Carrier will have to be initiated manually." Holland commanded me.

"Yes, sir." I spoke somewhat roughly, having small injuries from the fight.

Jorge took a few steps towards me and watched for a moment before Colonel Holland spoke again, "Five, stay with the bomb. And discourage the curious."

Jorge equipped his machine gun, ready to 'Discourage the Curious', "My pleasure." He then turned to look at me, "Hear that, Lieutenant? I'll be all by my lonesome back here. Make it quick, would you?"

I nodded and started in the other direction, towards the bridge. I reloaded my Assault Rifle, picking up a few things needed before opening the pathway door. Jorge took place back towards the Pelican, though still lending a hand at the reckless Covenant that ran through the door first.

After clearing a few, we all pushed on. We came to another room, efficiently taking out all Covenant forces.

We finally came to the bridge. I held my hand out the the troops, signaling them to hang back until my go. I glanced outside the window, seeing our Frigate being attacked. "Break off! Break off! Hull breach, reactors flaring! Dammit, I'm losing her!" Savannah Actual panicked. I winced as fragments broke off then it exploded at it's mid-section.

Colonel Holland came over the dispatch, "Savannah Actual, can you hear me?"

Without a response, Jorge spoke to me, "Frigate's gone, Six... Nothing we can do." I sighed, wishing we hadn't lost them.

Holland came back, barking orders, "Noble, your in deep with no cover. Get that Corvette moving and get the hell outta there!"

I nodded then crouched, walking into the room. Grunts and Elites of all classes were positioned everywhere.

I found my way silently behind a few Grunts, being able to assassinate them without a sound – not wanting to alert the rest of the room. I finally got behind an Elite and grabbed the back of his neck, jerked him back – causing him to drop his gun – and jammed my knife into his side, killing him. With a smirk of triumph, I rounded behind another Elite, I jumped, pressing my feet to the back of his head and landing on the ground with the loud _CRUNCH _of his skull.

That alerted the room. "Dammit." I cursed under my breath, though I was at least happy enough to have taken out a portion of them without trouble, now came the hard part. I threw my hand up, signaling the rest of the troops, and they charged. With what seemed like hours of fighting, we eventually took out the rest of the Covenant.

I found the activation button and pressed it, engaging the Corvette's automated refueling system. "Well done, Noble Six. 'Uppercut' initiated, Corvette is underway." Holland seemed to have calmed down a bit, though Savannah Actual was gone.

"Six, our ride outta here is taking heavy fire! Get back to the hangar!" Jorge shouted, already in combat with the Covenant.

Myself and the troops started running back to the hangar, only to be intercepted by more Covenant. With our bomb under attack and our only other Spartan on this Super Carrier, we took out the Covenant within minutes.

Winding through passages we had only passed through not too long ago, we found our way back to the hangar. There were more Covenant there than there had been throughout this whole Super Carrier that we had already encountered.

I took a position near Jorge, "Good of you to come, hostiles are pounding the hell outta the Pelican." He shouted over his own bullets. Waves and waves of Covenant came. We mercilessly murdered them one by one. Time dragged on.

Finally, there were two Elites left – full health. All the other troops were dead. All that was left was me and Jorge. I was crouched near a crate, avoiding being shot with plasma bullets. The moment I turned to check the corner, something stuck to the visor of my helmet. All I saw was blue.

A plasma grenade.

If it detonates, I was dead for sure. Panicking, I grabbed the back of my helmet and threw it into the air. It exploded, I still felt a little concussion from the blast, tossing me onto the ground. "Six!" Jorge shouted, I heard his heavy footsteps grow closer to me.

I groaned and sat up as Jorge found his way to me, covering me quite well. Both Elites were taken out by him quickly. "Damn Covenant... Are you alright Si-" His sentence cut short as his eyes fell on me.

I looked away as his gaze seemed to follow the trail of my long black hair as it seemed to reach my back. "I'm sorry, Jorge..." I muttered, not wanting to look at him.

I heard a soft chuckle come from him, "Why should you be? So what if you're a girl, doesn't change the fact you're one hell of a Spartan." He held his hand out and I took it, standing up.

"Thanks, really." I smiled faintly.

Jorge shrugged, "Don't worry about it." He dropped his machine gun near the Pelican, "If you want, I know we have spare armor in here. Female armor, to be exact. If you want it, of course."

I weighed the option and nodded, "I'll take it." I heaved myself into the Pelican, closing the door for privacy. I searched around until I found it, the only female armor here. Red. A new helmet with a black visor too. Slipping into it, I smiled, "I like it." I walked back out, holding my helmet in my hand, and met up with Jorge again.

He chuckled, "It looks good on you. Much better than the black."

I rolled my blue eyes at his comment, "Sure, sure. Just get this thing going so we can leave and meet up with everyone else."

I heard Jorge sigh, "Well, Savannah did a good number on the door. There's no way back up to the Sabres."

"So? What do we do now?" I asked, worry growing inside of me.

Auntie Dot's voice came over, "Distance is closing on this vessel's refueling track with the Covenant Super Carrier. Seventy-six seconds to endpoint."

Jorge turned and tried to arm the slipspace bomb and grunted, "Dammit! So it's going to be like that..." He slammed his fist onto the timer angrily and turned back to me. "Well, I got good news and bad news. This bird took some fire and her thruster gimbal is toast. Which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity."

I didn't like the sound of that, "And the good news?"

Jorge walked towards me and looked down at me, "That was the good news."

"At current velocity, fifty-three seconds to endpoint." Auntie Dot cut in.

Jorge scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He grabbed his helmet and pulled it off, tossing it behind him. He stared down at me, "Bad news is, timer's fried. I'm gonna have to fire it manually."

I blinked, "That's a one-way trip Jorge..."

He nodded gently, "We all make it sooner or later."

"Jorg-" My eyes widened as my sentence was cut off by the force of Jorge's lips against mine. It was rough, yet gentle. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, dropping my own helmet, and indulging into the heated kiss.

After a few moments, it was broken.

Jorge looked down at me, "You better get going, Six-"

"Brielle." I cut him off, telling him my name, which was never supposed to be revealed in the first place.

"Brielle..." He let my name roll off his tongue, I liked how it sounded coming from him. Jorge pulled off his dog tags and laced them around my neck, "Reach has been good to me, they're going to need you down there." He leaned down and grabbed my helmet, pausing to give me one more peck on the lips before securing my helmet over my head.

"Jorge, please-" I started.

He lifted me up with one hand and started walking towards the shield leading to space, "Don't deny me this. And tell them to make it count." Jorge pushed me back through the shield, making me fall back into space.

The last thing I saw was Jorge mouth three words, 'I love you.' Then he disappeared back into the Super Carrier.

"Jorge..." I clenched my teeth as the Covenant Super Carried exploded from it's center into two large pieces, the rest in millions.

Jorge's dog tags burned around my neck as I felt the slipspace rift pass through me, sending me hurdling towards Reach.

I passed out.

After some time, I found myself on stable ground. I stood slowly, wincing in pain as it flared throughout my body. I found my Magnum laying a distance away from me. I slowly made my way over there, limping. After I picked it up, I looked up at a mountain, the rest of the Covenant Super Carrier laid across it. A burning sensation rose in my throat, but I forced it back.

I began walking away from the crash site, still limping.

I found my coordinates and made my way to a more temperate landscape. Walking over a hill, I saw a city – New Alexandria. Three Covenant Corvette's hovered over it and explosions filled the sky, along with the sound of intense combat.

My hand grabbed onto Jorge's dog tags, lifting them to my helmet momentarily, as if for good luck. I dropped them into my armor and ran into the city.

Whatever was to come in the future, I would defeat it with strong arms.

Avenge Jorge's death. Win this war, for Jorge.

Or die trying.

**THE END**

**A/N: So! So! So! Did you like it? :DD -Hopeful face- Please review! I will love you forever if you do! If you have any criticism, please tell me. I would prefer the criticism be in a Private Message, if you would so kindly do so.**

**Love and Thank You!**

**xBloodiedxSoulx**


End file.
